Binding of epidermal growth factor (EGF) to epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) activates tyrosine kinase activity and thereby triggers reactions that lead to cellular proliferation. Overexpression and overactivity of EGFR could result in uncontrolled cell division—a predisposition for cancer. See, e.g., Science, 2004, 304:1497-1500.
Compounds that inhibit the overexpression and overactivity of EGFR are therefore potential candidates for treating cancer.